Piece by Piece
by Alec1223
Summary: A plot to destroy the Volturi and Cullen clan begins to fall into place, beginning when Alec is kidnapped and the act is blamed on the Cullens. Chapter Two will be up soon.
1. Chp 1: Taken

Chapter One: Taken

Alec sat at the edge of his King Size bed, which was topped with a dark blue comforter and blankets. It served no real purpose other than a place to sit when he was bored. He wore his usual red shirt, which was barely visible underneath his black jacket, he also wore a pair of black pants, held up by a black belt. Alec ran his pale hands through his dark brown hair, sighing as he did.

It had now been three months since the large encounter with the Cullens and their allies, which had almost turned into an all out fight. Caius had been the most furious, being that they had let the shape sifters live, even though they weren't real were wolfs. Marcus seemed to not care about the matter, and Aro had yet to reveal how he felt about the result. Alec himself felt a little worried that such a large number of people had come together in support for the Cullens against the Volturi. Jane and he might have been able to hold most of them off, but the act would have taken a large amount of strength, something Alec feared he could not do successfully. The thirteen year old leaned back, allowing his upper half lie on the bed.

"That can't happen again…" Alec muttered to himself. If it did, then it wouldn't turn out good for either Coven.

"Alec!" The voice of Jane said, emitting from outside of Alec's door, which was shut. She knocked on the door a few times, constantly knocking it until he responded.

"Come in!" Alec said in an irritated voice. Jane quickly responded, opening her brother's door, taking a seat next to him on the bed. A small brown package lay on top of her lap.

"You've got a package." Jane stated, picking up the package, depositing it on Alec's lap.

Alec raised an eye brow, before lifting up the package to look at the details of it. Its' lightness was a factor Alec picked up instantly, then seeing that the package was in fact sent to their exact location and even said 'Alec Volturi'. However, there was no return address to be found.

"Who would send me a package…" Alec said softly.

"Don't worry about it, see what it is! I almost opened it myself but Aro said you should do it." Jane replied. Alec did as his sister instructed, easily opening the small package. Inside of the box was a 2x2 inch black plastic box which was connected to an elastic wrist band. Built into the box was a small silver ipod which was connected to a pair of black headphones that extended out of the box. "Oh, I've heard of these things, you can play all kinds of music and videos."

"Is that right." Alec said, intrigued by the technology that was in front of him. He touched the ipod, finding out easily how to use it (most likely his teen instincts). After much exploring, Alec found the section that listed all the songs in the device. Songs from all the decades of the 1900s and classic pieces since Alec had become a vampire were listed. "Wow…"

"I wonder who sent that to you." Alec ignored his sister, strapping the box that contained the ipod around his wrist, then inserting the headphones into his ears. Upon putting the wrist band on, he felt a little prick, but he simply ignored it. "What do you think Alec?" Jane turned towards her brother, seeing him smiling with the music blasting in his ears. Jane smirked, then left the room leaving her sibling alone, still keeping her suspicions.

"Master Aro, aren't you a little bit concerned that some person sent Alec a package, yet we don't even know who it is?" Jane asked. She stood in front of the three thrones where Aro, Caius, and Marcus all sat with their arms folded.

"Did he open it? If so, what is it?" Aro asked curiously, wondering if it was something from the Cullens or another coven.

"Yes he did open it. It appears to be…an ipod." Jane replied. A moment of silence swept the room, with it being broken by Aro and Caius who began to chuckle. Even Marcus, who usually was dull and sad, broke into a smirk.

"An ipod?" Aro said between his laughs. "You mean that music playing device created by the humans?"

"Yes, he has not stopped listening to it since he got it."

"I don't think there is any threat in that." Aro said, amused but also irritated that Jane had brought something like this to them. "If he enjoys it then there should be nothing wrong with it."

Later that night…

Alec walked with Jane towards their rooms, he still listened to his ipod, but tried his best to hear if Jane had anything to say. Even when she did talk however, he failed to hear and continued to look downward. After walking for a few seconds with their one way conversation, the two stopped at the entrances to their rooms.

"_Good Night_." Alec said, a joke he always said with Jane every time they went to their room for the night. Jane smirked, always being amused by her brother's joke.

"Night Alec." She said, winking before going into her room. Alec too went into his room, collapsing onto his bed, and then adjusting himself so his head lay on the pillow. Alec kicked off his shoes and socks, stretching his feet after doing so. Unseen by him, throughout the day his skin began turning into more of a normal color, and his eyes were now light blue. Then, the teen did something that had not occurred to him in hundreds of years: he actually felt the urge to sleep. Without even being able to have the time to think about why he would be tired, Alec closed his eyes and his breathing steadied. The vampire had actually fallen asleep.

A few hours after Alec had fallen asleep, the only window in his room opened slowly. Two men in all black with hoods over their faces crept into the room. They both had backpacks over their shoulders which, once landing in the room, they began unzip. The two men smirked, seeing the vampire asleep, nodding to each other. Alec now lay face down on the bed, still breathing at the same, peaceful rate. The first man withdrew two pairs of handcuffs that were connected by strong metal chains and two pieces of black cloth. The other man pulled out a notepad and sharpened pencil, beginning to scribble words down.

The man with the hand cuffs attached the two slowly to Alec's ankles and wrists, then leaning towards Alec with the black cloth. The man wrapped one piece of cloth tightly around Alec's mouth, then grabbing the other remaining piece. Before he could do what he planned to do, Alec awoke. He tried to speak, though only soft muffles came out. Confused on what was going on, he next tried to move his limbs which also would not budge. As his last resort, Alec focused on disabling the senses of those attacking him, but to his surprise he could not. The man used the last cloth to blindfold Alec, then picked up the teen.

"Are you done yet?" The man with Alec (who was struggling madly) asked in a whispered voice. The second man scribbled a few more words, then ripped the page out of the notebook, placing the paper on the bed. Adjusting the bed for a few seconds, he turned to his colleague.

"Yes." The man stated, opening the window again. "Lets go quick, I want to be out of Volterra as quick as we can." The two, quiet jumped out of the window, then sprinted through the night.


	2. Chp 2: Fate

Chapter 2: Fate

Jane was currently reading a book, for probably the eight time, but it did not stop it from being a great novel. Concluding the final page, Jane shut the book, realizing that it was now morning. Putting the book on top of her bed, Jane sped out of her room and entered her brother's room.

"Hey Alec, we're going hunting today!" Jane exclaimed happily, always looking forward to hunting with her brother. Getting no response, Jane frowned walking over to her brother's bed where a bulge resembling him lay underneath the covers. "Alec?" Jane nudge her brother, thinking that he was faking being asleep, another joke they usual played on one another. "Quit faking Alec, it's not that funny." Still no response. Getting irritated, Jane pulled the covers off the covers, her jaw falling once she did.

Alec's pillows were situated vertically to form the appearance that he was still I the room. Jane quickly looked around the room, opening Alec's closet, looking at all possible places he could be hiding. No matter how much she looked, she could not find her brother.

"Master Aro!" Jane yelled. A few seconds later, Aro arrived in Alec's room, wearing the same clothes he had worn the previous day. "What is it Jane?"

"Did Alec already go hunting?" Jane asked in a hurried voice. Aro frowned upon hearing Jane's question.

"No, you know that when the guard goes hunting you go as a group." Aro replied. "I thought both of you were still in your rooms." Jane gestured her hand towards Aro, which he grabbed with both of his hands. After a few seconds he released Jane's hand and began looking around the room himself.

"Alec if you don't come out I will torture you!" Jane called in a threatening voice, although not meaning the act honestly. Aro stopped at the bed, finding a folded up piece of paper underneath the cover. Unfolding it, Aro read the first sentence, his expression darkening after reading only that one sentence.

"Jane, come we must go to the throne room. I will read this with Marcus, Caius, and the rest of the guard."

Aro sat in his throne with Jane at his side, who was trying to get glances of the paper instead of waiting for Aro to read it aloud. Marcus and Caius sat on the other thrones, surrounded by the other remaining members of the guard. Aro cleared his throat, then read aloud.

"Dear Volturi,

We are sorry to intrude on you in this matter, but In order to limit your power, we have taken your guard member: Alec. Us and I know many other covens have realized that you rely on the duo of Jane and Alec very much. We feel that you have ruled for too long with too much authority, that you have no need of such power. Not only do you not need such power, you do not deserve his power. We will give him a chance to join us and reform. If he does not comply, we will be forced to destroy him. Sorry it had to come to this.

From,

Carlisle Cullen" Aro folded the paper up and deposited it into his pocket. All of the vampires in the room were enraged to no extent.

"Who do they think they are?" Jane yelled angrily. "Do they know what they are getting in to taking Alec! They would of been destroyed if we had had a fight! Now this is a guaranteed fight!" Caius looked at Aro, then frowned, knowing that the Cullens could easily gather their allies again. Aro seemed to know exactly what Caius was thinking.

"I think we should wait." Aro said. Jane was about to yell, but Aro signaled for her to be quiet by raising his hand. "Alec is a very loyal guard, and I don't want anything to happen to him. But, at the same time this could be a blessing. If Alec is with the Cullens, he can see if they are planning anything. Somehow I am sure he will find a way to contact us, when he does we will stop the coven before they can do anything at all."

"But it seems so risky…" Jane said, fearing for her brother's safety.

"Risk is something we must all partake in at one point or another. This is the best way to handle this situation, I am sure Alec will be fine." Jane paused, looking down at her feet, for once not having much faith in her master.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. Alec can take care of himself for the time being, he is strong." Jane nodded, turning on her heels and heading back to her room, still fearing for her brother's safety.

Alec slowly awoke, feeling sore in all of his limbs, a strange feeling for him. It took a few seconds to fully wake up, and then realize what situation he was in. He sat on a red, velvet cushioned chair in the middle of a room that was only lit by a dim light. His ankles were tied down by rope to the legs of the chair and his wrists were secured to the arms of the chair by rope as well. Alec's chest was also strapped to the chair, and the gag that had been put into his mouth when he was taken remained where it was forced in. His skin was now a normal human's color and his eyes were now pure blue.

An opposite velvet chair sat in front of Alec's, where another man sat, looking about the age of seventeen. The man wore all black and his hair and eyes were covered by a black hood.

"Ah, you're awake! Please take his gag off; I'd like to talk with him." The hooded man said. The same two men who had originally taken Alec walked over to him and pulled the cloth off of his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing!" Alec yelled angrily. "Do you have any idea what you are doing? I am a part of the most powerful coven in the world!" Alec once again tried to disable the senses of his foes, but once again it didn't work. "…why isn't it working…"

"Are you confused?" The man asked. "You see, I have a very special ability, it isn't as useful in battle as yours was, but in many other ways it is useful. I can revert people to a state of my choice depending on how hard I bite them. If I'd like to heal someone, I just bite them a little bit, and they will be fine, for example…" He nodded towards one of the hooded man who lowered his hood. The face of Laurent gazed down at Alec, smirking at the sight of the captured Volturi. His face had many permanent scars to it, evidence of his encounter with the shape sifters. "I found Laurent here almost dead in the woods a few years ago. It took days but I was able to heal him to the best of my ability. I personally think I did pretty well, being that he was ripped to shreds by a pack of were wolfs."

Alec turned his head to the best of his ability so he could look at Laurent. He was amazed that a vampire who was attacked by an entire pack of wolfs could be turned back to an almost completely healed form.

"What does this have to do with me?" Alec asked. "I have no injury that could of made me lose my powers." The hooded man laughed again, shaking his head.

"Healing is if I bite lightly. If I so wish I can heal vampires from something that has been cursing them for hundreds of years." The man said. Alec's eyes widened, hoping he didn't mean what he thought he meant. "I can turn vampires back into humans. I knew I needed to get at least one of the Volturi's 'power house' guards turned human. So I chose you. If you want to know how I did it, well It took a little bit of a sacrifice." The man pulled out the ipod Alec had been listening to the previous day, then flipped it so the wrist band could be visible. What appeared to be a tooth was fastened to the inside of the band.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, in complete disbelief of what he was hearing.

"My name is Drake and I will be the one deciding the fate of your coven." With that, Laurent tied the gag back over Alec's mouth, then walked back over to Drake. "How does it feel to be completely helpless? It seems that now your senses have been limited. How ironic." Drake punched Alec in the cheek, causing him to howl with pain, which was muffled. The three foes of Alec laughed and left the room threw a metal door, slamming it shut.


End file.
